Homo Lupus
by Angelene Hysteria
Summary: Série de One-shots sur l'adorable et vénérable Remus Lupin. Plutôt sombre et violent, les différentes hisoires relateront des moments-clés de la vie du loup-garou. R&R please ! (je ne mords pas, pas comme lui ! hé hé)
1. Le Dévoreur d'Enfants

**HOMO LUPUS**

**Disclaimer :** Remus Lupin appartient corps et âme à Dame JKR, la petite veinarde ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit bien en profiter, la gourgandine (rires, Ron, quel amour !) et si on s'étonnait qu'elle soit une poule pondeuse préférant avoir des mioches que d'écrire ses Tomes 6 et 7, on lui pardonne aisément, sachant que les Remus, Sirius et autres sont ses esclaves sexuels ... D'où mon point de départ : la veinarde. J'aimerais bien que ça m'appartienne. Mais non, alors du coup on fait sans quoi ...

**Mot de Wam :** Cette fic a été entièrement pas testée, mais par personne. Je l'ai pas fait lire à qui que ce soit. Donc s'il y a des trucs qui clochent, des fautes ou je ne sais quoi, malgré mes multi-relectures, je m'en excuse bien humblement. Alors ce texte est un One-Shot à la base, sur mon cher et tendre Moony (Je T'aimeuuuuuuuh !), mais vraisemblablement, il y aura toute une série de One-Shots, dont il sera la star, et sur divers moments clés de sa vie, et qui suivront celui-ci. Conclusion : ce n'est pas une fic en plusieurs parties, niun unique one-shot, ce serait plutôt une " série deone-shots sur le même thème ". J'aime faire dans le conceptuel. Bref.

**Rating :** Ce premier One-Shot est PG mais les suivantsseront pour la plupart très sombres, voire violents (exceptés deux ou trois), et il se pourrait même qu'il y ait un slash vers la fin (à moins que je n'use d'une ellipse, mais ça je verrai au moment de l'écriture). Bref tout ça pour dire, que ça ne va pas rigoler par ici ...

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !** (rire sardonique)

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'enfants :**

Le petit garçon était assis dans l'herbe froide et humide, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Le vent d'hiver mordait son visage rougi par le froid, ses cheveux châtains lui fouettaient le front et gênaient son regard bleu clair aussi glacé que l'air. Sa mère discutait plus loin, avec d'autres femmes, tournant le dos au gigantesque toboggan rouge du parc dans lequel les enfants s'amusaient. Elle riait à gorge déployée même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, le vent sifflant violemment dans ses oreilles. Un grand garçon aux cheveux très noirs le regardait en se moquant. Une fille de son âge, le nez froncé et le front plissé, tirait sur la manche de son ami pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

" Laisse-le, c'est un petit, tu vois bien ? "

" C'est peut-être un petit, mais il m'a poussé dans le toboggan ! " Grogna le grand garçon.

" T'allais pas assez vite … "bouda le petit.

Il reçut en réponse un regard outré du grand garçon qui se pencha vers lui, prenant l'air méchant, et le saisissant par le col de sa cape.

" Dis le moucheron, t'essaies pas de me dire que j'avais peur ? "

L'enfant se sentit trembler. Son estomac lui faisait mal, car il avait peur, mais quelque chose lui donna la force de se lever et de regarder dans les yeux son adversaire, pourtant plus haut que lui de deux têtes. Une chaleur bien sagement nichée dans son cœur lui en donnait la force, et cette chaleur, c'était son courage.

" Oui t'avais peur ! S'écria-t-il. Tu tremblais comme une fille ! "

" Moi ? Avoir peur ? "

Le garçon, ulcéré, leva le poing pour cogner l'enfant courageux qui l'avait défié, mais son amie le tira de nouveau par la manche.

" Arrête Jimmy ! Il a six ou sept ans, pas plus ! Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! "

Jimmy retint son poing, boudeur, mais ayant retrouvé tout de même son calme. La fille soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'air d'être habituée au tempérament colérique et bagarreur de son ami. Jimmy considéra le garçon un long moment, circonspect et défiant, puis il esquissa un sourire trop large pour être honnête.

" Alors toi tu es un petit garçon courageux n'est-ce pas ? "

Le garçon préféra ne pas répondre. Il y avait dans cette voix, malgré le sourire et le calme apparent, quelque chose de sournois et de menaçant.

" C'est une qualité, ça, d'être courageux, petit, poursuivit-il avec assurance. Seulement … Quand on a cette qualité-là … On a tendance à se faire un peu trop remarquer … Comme le petit chaperon rouge, qui se balade dans une forêt sombre, prêt à se faire manger par le loup affamé. Ou comme le Comte Dalva qui s'empara du don de vol aux oiseaux et s'élança si haut dans le ciel que l'Aigle-Dieu lui creva les yeux. Tu sais que montrer son courage ce n'est pas une vertu. Ca ne suffit pas. Après il faut en assumer les conséquences. Les petits garçons comme toi qui parlent trop et qui voient plus gros que leurs yeux ne le leur permettent, tout ce qu'ils y gagnent c'est … Attirer le Dévoreur d'Enfants. "

L'enfant tressaillit violemment. Le garçon le mettait mal à l'aise, ses histoires avec les vieux contes ne le touchaient pas mais le Dévoreur d'Enfants, c'était différent. C'était un tabou. C'était … réel. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, comme si le garçon était lui-même le monstre qu'il évoquait.

" Ah je vois … dit Jimmy, triomphant. Pas si courageux que ça finalement, le mioche. Alors on a peur du Dévoreur d'Enfants ? Maman te dit bien de ne jamais t'éloigner d'elle ou de la maison pas vrai ? Elle a peur que son cher bambin soit le prochain sur la liste … Il paraît qu'il opère dans la région depuis plusieurs semaines … Il prend trois victimes par mois … Et depuis le début du mois de janvier les journaux n'ont parlé que d'une seule victime. Un petit garçon de ton âge, et qui te ressemblait de surcroît … Tu pourrais parfaitement être le prochain. Au moment même où nous parlons, il doit être en quête d'une proie, d'un nouveau garçon qu'il pourrait déchiqueter et dévorer. On dit que ce qu'il préfère faire aux enfants c'est de leur ouvrir le ventre, ainsi ils voient leurs corps vomir leurs entrailles alors qu'ils sont toujours vivants … C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le petit garçon se sentait verdir à mesure que l'effrayant discours de Jimmy prenait de l'ampleur. Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre mais la vérité était que son inquiétant discours ne contenait que des vérités. Le Dévoreur d'Enfants frappait bel et bien dans la région, et chaque jour ses parents lui répétaient d'être prudent, et ne le laissaient plus sortir seul. Instinctivement, l'enfant regarda dans la direction de sa mère, cherchant à y puiser du réconfort et de la force. Sa réaction fut accueillie par un gros éclat de rire.

" Allons bon … Le gentil petit garçon ne montre finalement son pathétique courage que si maman n'est pas loin ? "

" Jimmy, on s'en va ! Intervint alors la petite fille d'un ton pressant. Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant. "

"Arrête de pleurnicher ! Gronda Jimmy. Je m'amusais juste un peu avec le petit trouillard … "

" Moi je ne m'amuse pas … Ces morts n'ont rien de drôle ! "

" Bon d'accord, on y va, j'arrête … "

La petite fille, qui était devenue livide en entendant parler du Dévoreur d'Enfants, tourna vivement les talons avant de s'en aller d'un bon pas, suivie aussitôt par Jimmy, qui fit un dernier clin d'œil à l'enfant.

" Tâche de vite retourner auprès de ta maman, le mioche. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver … "

Jimmy fuit alors, son rire sardonique s'engouffrant dans une bourrasque du vent d'hiver, qui donna le tournis à l'enfant. Les os glacés par la peur et l'humiliation, il dut malgré lui et contre sa fierté obéir mot pour mot à ce qui lui avait prédit son jeune tyran. Il courut vers sa mère pour qu'ils quittent le parc. Surprise par l'attitude singulièrement pressante de son fils d'ordinaire calme et enjoué à l'idée d'aller dans ce parc qu'il appréciait beaucoup, elle s'agenouilla pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se contenta de faire ce qu'il préférait : lui sourire et le serrer dans ses bras, murmurant « Je t'aime Remus ». Sans un mot de plus, elle le prit par la main et l'emmena.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Mrs. Lupin opéra un léger détour avant de rentrer à la demeure familiale. Puisque Remus avait voulu rentrer plus tôt du parc, elle avait le temps de faire quelques courses à la Cour d'Armée. La Cour d'Armée était un quartier commercial sorcier, dissimulé en plein cœur de Dublin, invisible aux Moldus, à l'instar du Chemin de Traverse à Londres. Les boutiques y étaient moins nombreuses et moins variées mais cela suffisait pour les courses urgentes, et c'était plutôt pratique pour les sorciers n'ayant par leur permis de transplaner, ou pour ceux qui faisaient leurs courses avec leurs enfants mineurs.

Remus adorait se promener avec ses parents dans la Cour d'Armée, c'était animé, fourmillant de monde, coloré et les diverses animaleries, magasins de sport, librairies, confiseries ou boutiques de farces et attrapes constituaient toujours immanquablement une source d'amusement et d'émerveillement. Aux yeux d'un adulte, les ruelles étroites de la Cour parsemées de petites boutiques aux stocks peu fastes faisaient regretter le véritable village que représentait le Chemin de Traverse. Mais aux yeux d'un enfant tel que Remus, qui n'était allé à Londres qu'une ou deux fois et s'en souvenait à peine, la Cour d'Armée était un endroit fantastique, où l'on pouvait tout trouver.

Mrs Lupin traînait son fils par la main, pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, et pour le presser de la suivre. Remus, qui était toujours émerveillé par cet endroit après tout ce temps, et les centaines de fois où il avait foulé ces pavés, se remplissait de cette chaleur et cette agitation joyeuse qui perçait tout autour de lui. Protégé par cette foule insouciante, rassuré par les couleurs vives, il commençait à oublier le Dévoreur d'Enfants, les paroles de ce Jimmy, le vent, ainsi que le froid.

Parvenus devant la vitrine crasseuse et peu ragoûtante de l'apothicaire « Chez McConaughey », Mrs Lupin clama qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de graines de tournesols, de racines d'orgence ainsi que d'yeux de tritons pour ses remèdes. Peu enthousiasmé à l'idée d'entrer dans cette boutique sombre et repoussante, exhalant une odeur désagréable d'herbes fortes mélangées, et où le vieux McConaughey le taquinait sans cesse, Remus demanda à rester à l'extérieur pour regarder le nouveau modèle de balai à la boutique de sport. Contre sa promesse de ne pas s'éloigner et de l'attendre bien sagement les quelques minutes qu'il lui faudrait pour ses emplettes, l'enfant en eut la permission et courut vers la vitrine tandis que sa mère faisait tinter la sonnerie de « Chez McConaughey ».

Le dernier modèle flambant neuf des Etoiles Filantes était exposé fièrement dans la vitrine du magasin de sport, et la multitude de petites empreintes de mains salissant le verre fit comprendre à Remus qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à l'admirer ce jour-là. Entourant le balai, des pancartes publicitaires clamaient qu'il s'agissait du balai le plus perfectionné jamais confectionné, et vantait ses multiples mérites. L'un de ces panneaux mentionnait en gros caractère qu'il avait été testé par le champion Ludo Verpey lors de la précédente Coupe d'Europe remportée par la Grande-Bretagne, et plusieurs photos animées parsemaient le décor, représentant le fameux joueur chevauchant le balai et effectuant toute sortes de loopings, avec un genre un peu fanfaron.

Se lassant de la contemplation d'un balai démesurément cher que ses parents n'auraient jamais les moyens de lui offrir, Remus s'éloigna un peu pour regarder les chouettes et les hiboux dans leur cages à l'animalerie. Son père lui avait toujours promis qu'il en aurait un le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, quand il aurait onze ans, et Remus avait vraiment hâte car il adorait les animaux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la truffe humide qui cherchait des caresses de sa main, ni la chaleur de la boule de poil qui voulait se serrer à lui, mais finit par baisser les yeux à l'écoute d'un petit couinement plaintif.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un petit chiot noir qui réclamait à tort et à travers son attention. Surpris, Remus fit un geste brusque, réprimant un cri d'étonnement. Brusqué par cette réaction, le jeune chiot recula et finit par détaler, toutes pattes dehors.

"Hey attends ! "

Sans réfléchir, Remus se mit à courir derrière la bête pour la rattraper. Il déambula à zig-zags dans la Cour d'Armée, franchit ruelles sur ruelles, dépassa et contourna les boutiques qu'il connaissait, se guidant à la vue furtive de la boule de poil noire, allant et venant, comme un petit fantôme facétieux. Après avoir couru un petit moment sans arriver à mettre la main sur l'impalpable chiot, Remus s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac, essoufflé. Cette fois-ci, il avait définitivement perdu sa trace. Et en regardant plus attentivement tout autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était lui aussi perdu.

Il se raisonna pour ne pas paniquer et pour essayer de se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait pris, mais sa logique fut titillée puis mordue violemment par l'aspect sombre et inquiétant de la ruelle, exaltant son imagination. Le temps était toujours au plus mauvais, et les bourrasques de vent violentes. Lorsqu'il retrouvait suffisamment de calme pour percevoir un peu de silence entre les souffles venteux et sa propre respiration saccadée, il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa mère, portée par le vent, qui criait « Remus ! Remus ! ».

"Maman ? "

Un poids sur son épaule. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et vit une grande femme au visage cadavérique et au regard noir hanté profondément creusé dans ses orbites. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus violemment, dément, faisant battre la longue chevelure ébène et sauvage de la femme au son d'une mélodie puissante et impérieuse. Pourtant, dans tout ce bruit, une voix ferme et épuisée retentit plus clairement encore que si elle avait été cloisonnée entre quatre murs.

"Tu cherches ta mère mon garçon ? "

Remus refusa de répondre à cette étrange apparition aussi soudaine que celle d'un revenant, aussi folle que son regard, aussi inquiétante que sa voix et se contenta de la dévisager avec épouvante. La main squelettique et décharnée serrait pourtant sa fragile épaule d'une force vigoureuse dont il ne l'aurait cru capable. Cette force, ce regard ténébreux et ce teint cadavérique l'amenèrent à pousser une conclusion redoutable.

" Va … Vampire … "

Le visage de la femme fantomatique sembla se tordre de douleur.

" Non mon garçon … Je suis humaine, tout comme toi … Trop humaine. Allons-nous en avant que ta maman ne nous trouve. "

Remus voulut hurler et se débattre, mais la femme l'enserra de ses deux grands bras maigres, dos contre son ventre, l'étouffant dans cette étreinte. Le regard vide de toute vie, elle murmura, tremblante, une formule pour qu'il s'endorme et l'enfant perdit aussitôt connaissance. Galvanisée par une vigueur surnaturelle née de son désespoir, mais terrassée à la fois par une écrasante fatigue nerveuse, elle pleura à chaudes larmes sur le chemin du retour, des larmes s'écrasant sur la figure endormie et innocente d'un jeune enfant à qui serait dérobée sa pureté.

* * *

Lorsque l'enfant se réveillail constata qu'il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. Allongé sur un sofa miteux, dans une maison à l'état de délabrement avancé, il se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, dans un effort passionné mais pathétiquement voué à l'échec. Même s'il ne pouvait plus gémir, les larmes coulèrent à flot, salées et se glissant entre ses lèvres scellées. Il plissa les yeux douloureusement, rougis et picotés par les larmes. Les flammes d'un feu de cheminée, vives et brûlantes, contribuaient à brouiller sa vision. Mais il distingua tout de même la silhouette de la grande femme maigre et fantomatique.

Il eut un mouvement de terreur supplémentaire en la reconnaissant, et se tordit si fort sur le sofa usé, qu'un grand froissement de tissu attira son attention. Elle le dévisagea, triste et désabusée. Sa main famélique frottait distraitement son ventre, comme si elle avait faim, et son regard terne et hanté, si profondément noir et enfoncé dans ses orbites, le scruta d'un regain d'intérêt. Remus aurait voulu hurler à la mort.

Lentement, elle délaissa le fauteuil duquel elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation et vint s'asseoir à genoux sur le sol, se mettant au niveau du sofa. Elle regarda le petit garçon avec une sorte de détresse mêlant la compassion. Doucement, calmement, presque maternelle, elle lui toucha la peau, glissa ses doigts effilés dans ses cheveux châtains, et lui caressa le front, attentive et soigneuse.

" Mon pauvre pauvre pauvre enfant … Quel âge as-tu ? Six ans ? Sept ans ? Je suis sûre que tu es un enfant très vif, tes yeux sont si intelligents. De beaux yeux bleus. Comme ta maman doit t'aimer, et comme ton papa doit être fier de toi … Tu aurais pu devenir un bon sorcier, tu ne crois pas ? Dans quelle Maison t'aurait-on dirigé ? Moi j'étais à Gryffondor. Je me suis souvent bercée d'illusions ces dernières années en me disant qu'il fallait du courage pour le faire, mais je me mentais à moi-même. Du courage pour tuer, ça oui, il en faut. Mais pour dénicher les victimes, il faut juste vendre son âme. Pas besoin d'autre chose. A ton avis … Que dira de moi mon … Mon bébé ... "

Sur le dernier mot, la femme fantomatique éclata en sanglots, portant violemment la main à son ventre, comme si on tentait de lui arracher du corps le fœtus de son enfant au moment où elle parlait. Remus connaissait ces larmes-là. Il avait vu sa mère pleurer de la même façon le jour où elle avait perdu sa future petite sœur. Sans doute pleurait-elle pour son fils unique au moment où il était témoin de la déchéance psychologique de sa tortionnaire.

" Mon bébé … murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. Mon bébé … Mieux vaudrait que je meure … Mieux vaudrait que nous mourions tous deux … Quel enfant pourrait supporter d'avoir des parents comme nous ? Un monstre et une bête ! "

La femme se redressa soudainement et écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle se souvenait brutalement de sa présence. Agrippant ses deux mains fuselées au visage pâle et fragile de l'enfant, elle approcha sa figure de la sienne, scrutatrice, si près que ses propres sanglots retombaient goutte à goutte dans les yeux bleus et effrayés de sa victime.

" Ne m'en veux pas ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Pauvre enfant ! J'ai de la peine et de la pitié pour toi … J'aimerais te libérer, te laisser retrouver ta maman, te laisser jouer avec tes petits camarades, et grandir, et devenir quelqu'un … Comment t'expliquer que cela m'est impossible ? Bien sûr … Il n'y a aucune explication qui compte … Bien sûr … Pas pour nous les bêtes … Mais pourtant, malgré cet enfant … Suis-je vraiment une bête, ou m'en suis-je persuadée après toutes ces années passées à le côtoyer ? Oh je l'aime si fort ! Je l'aime au point d'avoir accepté les ténèbres pour lui … Jadis, il m'a donné ce choix à faire, et sans en comprendre les conséquences, j'ai choisi de le suivre … Et j'ai choisi de tuer. Pourquoi l'amour met-il les hommes en position d'avoir à faire de tels choix ? Pourquoi ? Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes … Je sais que tu es innocent, et que tu ne mérites pas ça, mon pauvre garçon … Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si jamais tu arrivais à survivre, et qu'un jour tu tombes très amoureux de quelqu'un, peut-être alors comprendras-tu mon geste. Peut-être pourras-tu lui expliquer … "

Le regard égaré et possédé, la femme murmura quelques paroles inaudibles, puis muettes, caressant violemment son ventre, comme si elle parlait à son enfant à naître.

" Je vais le tuer … Pendant que tu seras avec mon amour, pauvre petit, je le tuerai. Ca vaut mieux pour lui, il ne doit pas naître … Un enfant de bête ne doit pas naître … Oh je l'aime, mais je prendrai ces ciseaux, et je le tuerai dans mon ventre. Je me tuerai peut-être aussi. Viens. "

La lueur démentielle de son regard noir soudain éteinte, et sa voix ayant inexplicablement pris un ton mesuré et déterminé, elle souleva dans ses bras le frêle garçon et le porta d'un pas vif vers une pièce près des escaliers, dont la porte était fermée à clé et cadenassée. Remus crut naïvement que, quels que fussent ses projets, elle avait changé d'idée, et comptait l'enfermer là en attendant de décider de son sort. Il espéra même qu'elle appellerait ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher, et qu'elle s'excuserait encore et encore pour l'avoir emmené et lui avoir fait si peur. Mais lorsque la chaîne fut retirée, et que la serrure fut débloquée, et que la femme fantomatique ouvrit en grand la lourde porte qui grinça sinistrement, il comprit que rien de tout cela n'arriverait.

L'odeur tout d'abord. Une nauséeuse et putride odeur mélangée, de fauve, de sueur et de sang, de décomposition, de mort. Puis le râle. Le râle mêlé de lamentations et de plaintes poussives n'ayant rien d'humain, un râle souffreteux, une respiration haletante et rauque, comme si l'air était chargé de poignards invisibles déchirant les poumons à chaque inspiration. Puis l'enfant vit la silhouette.

L'homme était allongé sur un large fauteuil, comme désarticulé et démantibulé, les bras ballants et écartés, les jambes tombantes et cotonneuses. Sa poitrine donnée en subside à l'imperceptible se soulevait violemment chaque fois qu'il respirait, à la limite du spasmodique. Son corps, abandonné et offert aux regards invisibles de la pièce sombre, avait l'air dénué de la moindre force, et apparaissait comme une offrande. Au mieux, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là de la dépouille inerte d'un crucifié tout juste arraché à sa potence.

La femme fantomatique porta de nouveau l'enfant paralysé, et le laissa debout au milieu de la pièce. Puis elle recula imperceptiblement. Sa respiration s'était saccadée, mais il ne savait si c'était par peur tout comme lui, ou sous l'effet d'autre chose. La pièce était un véritable capharnaüm, d'une laideur et d'une odeur plus que repoussantes : insupportables. Les volets étaient clos et de minces filets de lumière couraient ça et là sur le plancher ou sur les murs. L'homme continuait à râler, à grogner et à gémir, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. L'attention presque endormie par le noir duveté et réconfortant qui régnait dans l'endroit, Remus fut sur le point de se calmer et de retrouver une forme de sérénité proche de l'apathie, la peur se muant en incertitude, l'incertitude en aveuglement.

Puis il y eut le cri. L'homme avait dû finir par sentir leur présence, même s'il ne se manifesta pas immédiatement, même si son corps crucifié ne bougea pas. Il gémit, doucement, régulièrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Sa plainte se changea en long hurlement bestial, puis quelque part, surgie d'on ne sait où, une voix humaine cria dans l'énergie du désespoir « Nooooon ! ».

La femme fantomatique, qui était restée muette et calme jusque-là, éclata violemment en sanglots, se courbant en deux, se griffant le visage si fort que Remus crut qu'elle allait s'arracher sa peau et ses yeux.

" Non ! Hurla de nouveau l'homme crucifié. Nooooooon ! "

" Il le faut ! " Hachura la femme fantomatique, hystérique, sans cesser de griffer son visage honteux.

" Non … "

Le hurlement se brisa dans la gorge de l'homme et se transforma de nouveau en gémissement plaintif. Il se mit à hoqueter de larmes, secouant la tête, lourde et décharnée.

" Non … " murmura-t-il, entre deux larmes.

" Tu n'as pas le choix ! Cria la femme, cessant de se prendre le visage. Tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière ! "

" Je ne veux plus … Je préfère mourir ! "

" Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver. Il faut que tu le fasses. "

" Je préfère que tu me tues … Je t'en prie, mon amour, tues-moi … Fais cesser tout ce mal … "

La femme fantomatique fit un pas pour revenir à la hauteur de Remus, posant sa main sur son épaule. Son visage était contorsionné et convulsé, mais ses yeux noirs étincelaient de douceur.

" Je n'ai pas ce courage … Tu le sais … " dit-elle dans un souffle.

" Fuis ... Emmène ce gamin, fais-le retrouver sa famille, fuis et laisse-moi mourir seul ici … Fuis ! Fuis, je te l'ordonne ! " Hurla-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas non plus ce courage … "

Avec la rapidité d'une féline, et sans prêter attention aux suppliques de l'homme qui continuait sans cesse de gémir « Non, non, non … », elle prit un couteau sur une table à sa portée, puis saisit sans hésitation l'avant-bras de Remus. D'un geste sec, elle lacéra sa peau blanche, traçant une coupure nette et rouge, recouvrant tout son bras. L'enfant voulut crier, mais la peur ne lui fit émettre qu'un couinement étouffé. Mais la femme ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Elle regardait en direction de l'homme affalé sur le fauteuil, plus haletante que jamais, les yeux pleins d'un espoir monstrueux.

" Voilà … Voilà … souffla-t-elle. Le sang … Tu sens son odeur ? Viens à lui … Sens cette fraîcheur … C'est du bon sang, pour toi … C'est ton repas … "

"Non ! Cria alors avec force Remus, perdant son inexplicable calme, brisant sa paralysie, comme s'éveillant de son amorphie. Non non non je ne veux pas ! Non ! Non, au secours ! Non ne me mangez pas ! "

Il voulut courir pour s'enfuir, mais toujours incapable de bouger les bras et les jambes, il tomba à la renverse, et se tordit, rampa sur le sol avec acharnement, sans arriver à rien.

" Agite-toi petit, soupira la femme, pragmatique. Agite-toi et excite-le. Viens à lui, sens cette odeur et cette peur, viens à lui. "

L'homme, qui jusque alors tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à l'appel du sang, s'agrippant au fauteuil, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête dans tous les sens comme pour tenter d'échapper à l'odeur, se mit à rugir de fureur, rejetant sa tête en arrière, faisant trembler son corps agité comme s'il était parcouru par un électrochoc. Puis il hurla à la mort, il hurla, et se redressa, immense, son cou tendu vers le plafond. Terrifié par ce hurlement d'animal, l'enfant cessa de se débattre et regarda en direction de l'homme érigé devant lui.

Son visage était frappé par un des rares filets de lumière que laissaient filtrer les volets. Sa mâchoire n'était pas une mâchoire totalement humaine, elle était trop allongée et des crocs scintillants et tranchants en débordaient. Ses yeux n'étaient pas des yeux d'hommes, mais deux billes noires et brillantes, luisant dans l'obscurité. Il n'était pas tout à fait homme, il n'était pas tout à fait bête.

La femme fantomatique recula prudemment et rejoignit la porte, masquant ses larmes. Remus l'appela au secours d'une voix stridente, une dizaine de fois et si cela ralentit sa fuite, elle ne se retourna cependant pas. Elle hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée, puis, réprimant une triste lamentation, elle referma sèchement la porte derrière elle. Remus demeura seul avec l'homme-bête. Il s'avança lourdement et gauchement, empêtré par un corps ni humain ni bestial qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il s'arrêta très près de l'enfant allongé sur le sol, qui pleurait, pétrifié de terreur. Sans réussir à s'agenouiller, il se laissa tomber brutalement et hurla de nouveau à la mort. Son visage était inondé de larmes.

" Nous autres sommes pires que des bêtes … Nous sommes des créatures des ténèbres, commença-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Nous sommes maudits. Ce serait tellement plus simples si nous étions seulement des bêtes. Ce serait même plus simple si nous étions des monstres. Mais il nous faut supporter cet immonde cœur d'homme qui ne cesse jamais de battre en nous, même dans les moments où plus rien d'humain ne subsiste dans notre corps. J'ai été empoisonné, petit garçon. Avant je vivais avec, je m'enfermais et me protégeais quand il le fallait, et le reste du temps je vivais paisiblement avec. J'ai même rencontré une femme que j'ai aimée et épousée. Et puis il y a eu un incident. Il est illusoire de croire qu'on peut toujours vivre ainsi. Ca nous rattrape toujours. Il y a toujours des incidents. Lors d'une chasse, j'ai attaqué et tué la seule créature qu'il ne faut jamais attaquer et tuer. Je l'ai déchirée et déchiquetée, j'ai bu son sang, mangé sa viande. Et mon sang a été maudit. Depuis je vis dans la honte et la faiblesse, commettant des exactions les plus atroces les unes que les autres pour survivre … Je suis en pleine dégénérescence, je ne contrôle plus mes transformations, qui sont intempestives. La moitié du temps je n'arrive même pas à recouvrer une forme totalement humaine. Je suis maudit et j'ai besoin pour vivre encore de boire le sang d'une créature presque aussi pure que celle qui m'a empoisonnée. Mais ça ne change rien … J'essaie juste de me sentir plus humain en t'expliquant pourquoi. "

" Vous êtes le Dévoreur d'Enfants ? " comprit alors Remus.

Les larmes continuaient à submerger le visage décharné et grêle du loup-garou, couvert de griffures et de déchirures toutes plus béantes et laides les unes que les autres, mais il ne faisait rien pour les réprimer. Il répéta encore une fois qu'il était désolé, puis mordit l'enfant profondément dans son avant-bras, là où la femme l'avait coupé avec le couteau. Aussitôt après, au contact du sang de l'enfant, l'homme se transforma en loup-garou. Remus hurla de terreur, et lorsque les griffes et les crocs commencèrent à s'empaler sur son corps et chair tendre, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il crut qu'il était mort. Il était aveuglé par la blancheur des murs et assourdi par le silence inquiétant de la pièce. Il n'avait pas pu survivre à l'attaque du Dévoreur d'Enfants. Il était forcément mort. Mais alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, les douleurs commencèrent à l'assaillirent, les unes après les autres. Il regarda ses bras et ses mains, couverts de griffures et de morsures, qui avaient été soignées et désinfectées, mais qui le lançaient violemment. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, à Sainte Mangouste. Il était vivant. Il était bien vivant. Et pourtant …

Son lit était protégé par un rideau blanc opaque, mais la lumière du jour le frappant, il distinguait trois silhouettes debout derrière le tissu. Un homme, supportant une femme courbée par la douleur, tous deux têtes baissées. Ses parents. Un médicomage, grand et gros, leur parlait avec calme, droit et immobile.

" Comment est-ce possible ? " Se désespérait Mr Lupin tandis que sa femme pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Les Aurors le soupçonnaient depuis le début, les rares victimes dont les corps avaient été retrouvés montraient des traces de morsures et de griffures. Mais comme aucun des meurtres n'a eu lieu pendant la pleine lune, personne n'a pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un loup-garou. "

" Mais qu'était-ce cette chose ? Cria Mrs Lupin entre ses larmes, hystérique. Qu'a-t-elle fait à notre enfant ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier … Je ne comprends pas ! "

" Oui expliquez-vous ! " Tonna douloureusement Mr Lupin, la colère naissant dans sa voix.

" Les Aurors n'ont pas fini d'interroger sa femme, mais pour les soins de votre fils, ils m'ont permis de lui parler. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point cette histoire est avérée, et nous ne saurons sûrs de rien tant que l'enquête ne sera pas conclue. Il semblerait que March Vaughan soit un loup-garou depuis son adolescence, et qu'il ait toujours vécu normalement jusqu'à une nuit où sous forme de bête, il aurait tué et bu le sang d'une licorne. "

" C'est monstrueux … " répliqua Mr Lupin avec dégoût.

" Depuis cette nuit, son sang était maudit, et son corps en dégénérescence. Le seul moyen pour lui de rester humain et de ne pas se transformer en loup-garou de façon permanente, était de boire régulièrement du sang d'innocent. C'est ainsi que son épouse Marla a commencé à enlever des enfants, pour que son époux survive. "

" Quelle folie … Quelle folie … Quels monstres ! " Grondait Mr Lupin, la rage le rendant menaçant.

" Marla Vaughan était enceinte depuis un mois et le savait depuis quelques jours … Je crois que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché, elle a craqué. Elle s'est tailladé le ventre pour perdre son enfant mais n'ayant pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste, elle a choisi une solution alternative. Elle a pris une hache en lame d'argent et l'a plantée dans le dos de son époux, alors qu'il s'attaquait à votre fils. C'est ce qui l'a sauvé … Puis elle a envoyé un hibou à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'on vienne soigner Remus, les Aurors sont arrivés et l'ont arrêtée. Vous savez tout. Oubliez le couple Vaughan, l'important est que votre fils est tiré d'affaire. "

" Vous appelez ça « tiré d'affaires » ? Gémit Mrs Lupin. Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ? Mon Remus est couvert de griffures et de morsures ! "

" Je sais que c'est très impressionnant, tenta de la rassurer le médicomage. Mais il n'est pas blessé grièvement. Les plaies se refermeront les unes après les autres, il gardera des cicatrices pendant quelques temps, et puis ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir … "

" Que dites-vous ? S'emporta Mr Lupin. Mon fils a été mordu par un loup-garou et vous dites que ce n'est rien ? "

" Mr Lupin, je comprends vos angoisses, mais des tas de gens arrivent à vivre avec ça … "

" Comme les vampires arrivent à vivre dépouillés de leur âme, mais est-ce véritablement une vie ? "

" Votre enfant a toujours une âme, il est humain. "

" Mais il a un cœur de bête. Il va en devenir un n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il reste humain ? "

Le médicomage resta hésitant un long moment, nerveux, puis il finit par hocher la tête.

" Votre fils est un loup-garou. "

Remus resta paralysé de terreur. Il ne se manifesta pas, il ne cria pas, il ne pleura pas. Il apprenait la nouvelle en même temps que ses parents, indirectement, et sentait la peur ainsi que des instincts inédits et animaux remuer ses entrailles. Derrière le rideau blanc qui le protégeait de la vue de ses parents, il vit la silhouette fragile de sa mère s'effondrer, à demi-soutenue par son père qui n'en avait plus la force, et dont les épaules se secouèrent à leur tour de larmes. Remus comprit alors une chose terrifiante, bien plus terrifiante que de se savoir à moitié humain, à moitié loup. Il était bien vivant et pourtant, au spectacle pathétique de ses parents courbés par le deuil, l'enfant avait l'impression d'être mort.

* * *

**Voilààààààààààààààààààààà !**

**Une petite review, Messieurs-Dames, si le coeur vous en dit ! **


	2. Le Deuil du Vivant

**Disclaimer : **Je déclare sur l'honneur que rien ne m'appartient ici ! Enfin rien en corrélation avec Harry Potter. Et en fait pas grand-chose d'autre non plus. C'est naze, hein ?

**Mot de Wam : **Merci à Karine et Kazy qui m'ont crié dessus et se sont indignées quand je leur ai fait lire ce One Shot. Bon en fait, ce One Shot est fini techniquement depuis longtemps, mais il me restait la conclusion à faire, et je ne savais pas comment la faire. Du coup ça a traîné des semaines inutilement puisqu'au final, je l'ai bouclé en quelques paragraphes. Donc désolée pour cette attente superflue, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

**

* * *

2 / Le Deuil du Vivant**

Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour vérifier que sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu, puis il poursuivit sa route. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'il sorte depuis qu'il avait quitté Sainte Mangouste. En fait, elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il avait quitté Sainte Mangouste. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être invisible, parqué dans sa chambre, convoqué aux heures de lever, de soins, et de repas. Et puis après il devait se faire tout petit, minuscule, plus de bruit, plus aucun chahut, plus de rire. Petit, invisible. Ses parents ne le regardaient pas avec haine. Alors il ne se détestait pas. En fait ses parents ne le regardaient plus du tout. Alors il jouait les invisibles, et c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que sa mère était toujours affairée dans la cuisine, puis entrouvrit la porte d'entrée de leur maison. Après tous ces longs mois passés à l'hôpital, sans pouvoir sentir le vent ni voir les rayons du soleil autrement qu'à travers de petites fenêtres, il pensait qu'en rentrant chez lui il aurait tout le loisir de courir de nouveau dans la nature sauvage entourant la modeste demeure des Lupin. Mais il restait enfermé la plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou dans la maison. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses parents pour ça. Lui aussi avait un peu peur de sortir, et parfois aussi il pensait à des choses, ou avait envie de certaines autres sans comprendre d'où cela venait, et alors, une angoisse atroce se mettait à étreindre son cœur. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était.

Il fit quelques pas sur le patio, sans refermer la porte, qui avait tendance à claquer et à résonner dans toute la maison quand on tentait de la clore. Il respira l'air lourd qui prit quartier dans ses poumons et l'oppressa comme pour l'immobiliser à terre. Oui souvent il avait peur, et il désobéissait rarement à ses parents. Mais cet été était si chaud et si étouffant, et il avait tellement besoin d'un peu de soleil pour nettoyer sa peau couverte de baume contre les cicatrices. L'air brûlant lécha sa peau devenue fragile et aussitôt un bien-être l'envahit.

Il s'enhardit et sauta les marches du patio avec sans autre but que de courir et se défouler sur l'herbe sèche et jaunie remplie de gnômes capricieux. Il pensa à tenter d'en capturer pour jouer un peu avec. Ces bestioles étaient des teignes mais il savait s'y faire. D'une certaine manière, il s'y entendait bien en créatures de toutes sortes et en nuisibles, et auparavant, son père lui disait souvent en riant qu'il serait excellent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal une fois à Poudlard. A présent, son père ne lui parlait plus vraiment.

Trois « pops » successifs et bruyants retentirent et le surprirent dans ses jeux d'enfant. Il craignit un instant qu'il s'agissait de son père, rentrant plus tôt du travail, mais il se trompait. De toute façon, son père rentrait de plus en plus tard. Devant lui se tenait trois silhouettes de sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il y avait une femme grande et très belle, aux cheveux courts et au maquillage sombre, presque violet, tout de noir vêtue. A sa gauche un très petit homme aux cheveux très gris, presque blancs, mi-longs et lissés au gomina, portant des demi-lunes derrière des yeux gris très malins et ayant l'air plus sympathique. Un troisième sorcier, portant la main à sa ceinture contenant sa baguette et quelques armes, en imposait, vêtu d'une robe d'un rouge vif flamboyante dans la lumière. Remus étouffa un cri admiratif en distinguant sur chacune des robes des trois sorciers l'écusson blanc et or des Aurors. Le plus petit posa alors les yeux sur lui et sourit.

« Tu es le jeune Remus Lupin ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Euh … Oui. Vous êtes des Aurors ? » S'enquit-il sans pouvoir masquer l'admiration dans sa voix.

« Effectivement. Je m'appelle Cristobal Brahms. »

Le petit homme aux cheveux gris et luisants se pencha vers Remus et l'examina derrière les verres de ses lunettes de façon méthodique, presque scientifique.

« Véritablement étonnant. Et amusant. »

« Ne t'approche pas trop Cristobal. » tonna alors d'une voix rauque et puissante le grand Auror en robe rouge, tenant un poignard en argent à la main.

« Il m'a l'air bien inoffensif. » lui répondit avec simplicité Brahms.

« Je m'ennuie, intervint alors la femme pour la première fois. Faisons ce que nous devons, puis allons-nous en. »

Remus recula d'un pas, comme si on l'avait giflé. Soudain il eut très peur. Des histoires de loups-garous, il en avait entendu des tas depuis qu'il était tout petit enfant. Son père lui en racontait, pour lui faire peur, et sa mère revenait ensuite le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, et souriait, lui promettant qu'aucune de ces bêtes ne lui ferait jamais de mal, parce que les Aurors étaient là pour les protéger. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui la bête, et les trois Aurors qu'il trouvait impressionnants et qu'il admirait n'étaient probablement pas là pour le protéger.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient là pour _lui_, il les regarda vraiment pour la première fois, avec un nouvel éclairage. Il était un loup-garou. Il se réveillait chaque matin en oubliant, en faisant comme si c'était un rêve, et en se persuadant que tout cela n'existait pas, qu'il ne vivait pas vraiment, qu'il était invisible. Il faisait comme ses parents. Mais à l'instant où il était dévisagé, non plutôt scruté avec une curiosité malsaine par ces trois Aurors, la bête se mit à grogner en lui. Ou plutôt non, elle gémit, plaintivement.

Le temps passait et il la sentait de plus en plus, se débattant dans sa chair, enfermée dans son petit corps et tentant de s'en libérer avec fébrilité. Lui ressentait tout ce qu'elle ressentait, voyait par ses yeux, entendait par ses oreilles, et tous ses sens étaient décuplés par l'entité animale l'habitant. Il était hanté, comme à fleur de peau, et il avait même parfois l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec elle, de pouvoir agir avec elle, et à présent elle le prévenait, et elle couinait plaintivement car elle avait devant elle trois prédateurs. Maintenant, Remus n'était plus un petit sorcier muet d'admiration devant des Aurors. Il était une créature de la nuit face à des chasseurs.

« Maman ! Cria-t-il. Maman ! »

Un réflexe d'enfant et de loup, chercher un protecteur là où on se sent vulnérable. Chercher l'odeur et la chaleur rassurante de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, celle qui d'ordinaire le protégerait et s'y emploierait en dépit de tout.

« On dirait bien qu'il a peur de nous … » sourit la femme.

« C'est aussi un enfant. » soupira Cristobal, pragmatique.

« Ca le rend plus dangereux. »

L'Auror armé et grandi par son uniforme rouge le jugeait avec une méfiance sévère depuis son arrivée, et Remus sentit à quel point il le considérait comme une menace. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce grand homme à l'air si puissant pouvait ressentir un sentiment aussi étrange à son égard, mais le loup hurlait de fierté et de contentement. L'enfant se sentait perdu, comme à chaque fois que depuis qu'il était « différent » une contradiction de ce genre naissait en lui.

En vérité, il les voyait tous les trois d'une façon différente maintenant. Il voyait dans le regard du petit homme une curiosité purement scientifique à l'idée d'examiner un enfant loup-garou, phénomène assez rare. La femme avait tant de mépris et de dégoût pour lui, une répulsion quasiment physique. L'Auror rouge n'attendait qu'un geste brusque pour lui planter une arme dans le cœur. Son cœur de bête, comme le disait son père. Sa mère choisit cet instant pour se ruer hors de la maison, furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria-t-elle le souffle court, en voyant son fils discuter avec des étrangers. Que fais-tu hors de la maison toi ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre « enfant » sans surveillance, Mrs Lupin, se moqua la femme, sardonique. Il pourrait croiser le chemin de personnes moins bien préparées que des Aurors. »

Mrs Lupin dévisagea d'un air sauvage les trois sorciers, puis prit brutalement Remus par les épaules et le poussa derrière elle comme pour le cacher. Il sut qu'elle ressentait une grande anxiété teintée de méfiance à l'égard des trois Aurors.

« Vous êtes envoyés par le Ministère ? »

« Je me présente, Maura Black, annonça la femme Auror. Voici mes confrères, Cristobal Brahms et George Delgado. Nous venons admirer votre « petit monstre ». »

Cette fois-ci, Remus, qui continuait à se protéger de leurs regards en profitant de l'éphémère protection de sa mère, perçut une vague de colère lui traverser la chair.

« Je croyais que mon mari avait tout réglé. On nous a dit qu'il pouvait rentrer à la maison, et que toutes les formalités avaient été accomplies. »

« Pas toutes, Mrs Lupin, reprit alors avec plus de calme Brahms. Une décision du Département des Créatures Magiques ordonne la surveillance du jeune Remus Lupin par des Aurors. »

« Grotesque ! » tenta Mrs Lupin sans la moindre assurance.

« Ce n'est pas ce que pense le Ministère, reprit avec nonchalance Maura Black. Si un jour ce « garçon » goûte à la chair d'un de ses petits camarades de jeu, je doute que les victimes trouvent cela « grotesque ». »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« Justement. C'est suffisamment rare pour qu'on le surveille avec d'autant plus d'attention. »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, poursuivit la femme avec un air sombre, ce garçon serait enfermé en attendant qu'on soit sûrs qu'il puisse se contrôler. D'ailleurs, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tous les loups-garous seraient au mieux enfermés. Mais il peut tout de même vivre chez vous librement, c'est un grande chance pour lui. Bref, voici le compte rendu de la décision prise concernant votre fils. »

Maura Black lui tendit un parchemin que Mrs Lupin lut, les mains tremblantes. Remus se demandait avec anxiété ce que les Aurors lui voulaient, et serra fort le bras de sa mère, espérant qu'elle ne les laisserait pas faire, quoi qu'ils aient en tête.

« Contrôle médicomagique toutes les semaines … marmonna-t-elle en survolant le parchemin. Doit être livré aux Aurors le jour de la pleine lune ainsi que la veille et le lendemain pour des raisons de sécurité … Passera un nombre d'entretiens aléatoires à la fréquence déterminé par l'Auror chargé de le suivre. C'est quoi ces entretiens ? »

« Pour mes recherches, répondit simplement Cristobal Brahms, sans détacher son regard de Remus. Son cas est rare. Des jeunes enfants de son âge et de cette constitution survivent rarement à une morsure de loup-garou. C'est le premier cas recensé depuis vingt ans. Il faut que je l'étudie. »

« Pourrais-je assister à ces entretiens ? » Demanda Mrs Lupin avec nervosité, déjà vaincue.

« Je n'y tiens pas. » répondit avec une politesse inquiétante Cristobal.

« Et je n'ai pas le choix je présume ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que votre « petit monstre » est déjà très chanceux d'avoir survécu et de ne pas passer toute son enfance enfermé. » susurra Maura Black.

« Et vous aviez besoin de venir à trois pour cet entretien ? »

« Absolument pas. J'étais juste curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait, rétorqua Maura avec désinvolture. Et Delgado est là par souci de sécurité. Votre « petit monstre » est trop faible, et la bête pourrait reprendre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment. »

« C'est absurde. Absurde. »

Mais sa mère regarda tout de même de biais son fils, vaguement effrayée. Remus cessa de lui serrer le bras, empli d'un triste dégoût. Il ressentait tout. Elle avait peur. La peur était partout, il pouvait la renifler, même sur lui. Et la bête aimait la peur. Il se rappela du jour où il avait découvert ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait vu ses parents pleurer. Tous les deux, même son père. Et puis ils s'en étaient allés. Ils n'étaient pas venus le voir ni lui parler, ni le rassurer. Le médicomage avait attendu des jours pour le lui apprendre. Pendant tout ce temps l'enfant savait mais faisait semblant d'attendre. Il n'y avait que la peur au ventre qu'il n'avait pas simulée.

Et il était resté seul, recroquevillé dans son lit d'hôpital, incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit, s'attendant à se transformer en horrible monstre poilu à chaque instant, fixant d'un œil désespérément fixe et vitreux la lune qui brillait dans la nuit. Le pire c'était l'inconnu. Il connaissait les histoires, il savait en gros ce qui allait lui arriver, mais au fond il était dans l'ignorance. Allait-il être une bête jamais ? Quand allait-il se transformer ? Que ferait-on de lui ? Combien de temps cela durait-il ? Etait-ce douloureux ? Allait-on le tuer ? Etait-il toujours un être humain ? Etait-il toujours un enfant ? Etait-il encore Remus Lupin ? Ses parents voudraient-ils toujours de lui ?

Et la peur, toujours et encore la peur, qui l'enserrait et l'étouffait, et personne pour lui parler, pour lui dire, pour lui expliquer, encore moins pour le rassurer. Tout juste quelques regards désolés d'infirmières ou de médicomages, quelques « pauvre enfant » ou « c'est pour les parents que ce doit être terrible ». Et puis des jours et des jours passés à Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi, où solidement escorté et imbibé de calmants, on l'avait conduit à une cellule aux barreaux d'acier, protégés magiquement, où il avait été enfermé. Il pleurait, mais seule une infirmière prise de pitié avait pris la peine de lui expliquer que cela allait lui arriver, que c'était la pleine lune. « Ca va me faire mal ? Je vais survivre ? Je serai quoi ? » Il avait hurlé et posé toutes les questions qu'il avait pu, mais aucune n'avait trouvé de réponse.

Puis c'était arrivé. Sa peau s'était déchirée, ses muscles s'étaient étirés, ses os s'étaient déformés. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire cette souffrance, et même la mort ne semblait pas si terrible comparée à cette transformation d'un fragile corps d'enfant mis en pièce par une bête sauvage et affamée. Il était certain qu'il n'existait rien de plus douloureux au monde, il sentait même ses organes internes changer de forme, et son sang en ébullition, et ses yeux s'étrécir, et ses ongles s'incurver et s'arracher sous les griffes, et sa chair décharnée. Puis la bête. Il ne se voyait pas, il savait juste ce qu'il était car sa conscience demeurait derrière la fureur. Il était vaguement conscient mais n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui-même. Il ne pensait qu'à chasser, griffer, mordre, et comme il ne trouvait pas de proie, il hurlait, colérait, rageait, et se faisait mal car il avait besoin de chair, de sang. Il avait besoin de satisfaire la bête.

Le retour sous une forme humaine n'était pas moins douloureux, contrairement à ce qu'on pense souvent. La bête était furieuse au petit matin. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle était insatisfaite, elle connaissait son sort et ne décolérait pas, ayant l'impression d'intégrer un corps trop petit pour elle. Alors elle se débattait, hurlait, voulant rester en vie. Remus avait compris des jours après, en repensant malgré lui à ce terrible matin, que la bête pouvait rester en vie, qu'elle pouvait prendre le dessus s'il ne l'en empêchait pas. C'est faux ce qu'on dit : un humain qui se transforme en bête une fois par mois. La lune est un prétexte, issu d'une malédiction magique ancestrale. En fait la bête est toujours là et cherche juste le moment propice pour sortir. Il suffit de le vouloir ou d'être faible pour qu'elle sorte à n'importe quel moment. Et Remus se sentait très faible.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien du premier matin. En fait la douleur l'avait terrassé, il avait mis des jours à se réveiller. On pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne pensait qu'il allait survivre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on ne lui expliquait rien ? A quoi bon lui faire peur s'il vivait ses derniers instants … Il était encore très faible suite à son attaque, et beaucoup d'enfants de son jeune âge ne survivent pas aux premières transformations, d'ailleurs sous forme de bête il s'était atrocement mutilé.

Il était dans un état pitoyable et pendant des semaines il n'avait pas pu respirer sans avoir mal. Il n'était pas remis qu'était venue une autre pleine lune et ainsi de suite, pendant six mois. Les trois premiers mois, il était moribond, faible, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans aide, terrassé par la douleur et les déchirures. Son père ne venait jamais le voir et sa mère pleurait sans cesse en voyant son état. Et ils persistaient à ne jamais rien lui expliquer. Il comprenait vaguement aux conversations des médicomages qu'il allait mourir mais cela lui était égal. Ses parents ne le regardaient plus dans les yeux. Il était déjà mort.

Finalement, il avait fini par recouvrer des forces, par un miracle que personne ne s'expliquait, pas même lui, par fatigue. Sans doute son corps avait-il finir par s'habituer aux transformations et aux lacérations, ou alors avait-il plus de volonté de vivre qu'on ne le supposait. En tout cas, il avait fini par quitter Sainte Mangouste, après des semaines de tergiversations des médicomages et de négociations avec les gens du Ministère qui se voyaient mal lâcher un loup-garou aussi jeune et faible, et instable dans la nature. De plus, le loup-garou qui l'avait contaminé était dégénérescent, donc on avait toutes les craintes. Mais il fut tout de même libéré. Ou plutôt, songeait-il à présent, ils avaient fait comme s'ils le libéraient. Il était livré à trois Aurors. La mère de Remus les avaient finalement laissés s'installer dans le salon, et elle s'était éloignée, écoutant discrètement l'entretien.

« Discutons un peu toi et moi Remus, commença Cristobal Brahms, le petit sorcier aux cheveux blancs gominés. Tu sais quel métier je fais ? »

« Vous êtes un Auror. »

« Oui mais plus précisément je suis un Auror de la section des Expertises et Investigations sur les Créatures de la Nuit. Je suis donc chargé de faire des recherches, censées faciliter notre travail, à mes collègues et moi-même. Je me suis longtemps intéressé aux vampires, à leurs mœurs, leurs habitudes, leurs traditions, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Fascinantes créatures. Mes études m'ont donné une certaine renommée et maintenant j'avoue avoir fait le tour de la question et j'aimerais beaucoup étudier le cas des loups-garous. Les enfants loups-garous sont rares. Ton cas va m'être très utile dans mes recherches. Nous allons passer de longues années à nous entretenir toi et moi. Si tu survis. Ou si moi j'y survis bien entendu. Dis-moi Remus, est-ce que je t'inspire confiance ? »

Remus s'imprégna des traits du visage de Cristobal Brahms, espérant y lire quelque chose qui lui ferait répondre « oui ». Il avait l'air d'un vieux bonhomme sympathique et patient, assez paternel même si son regard ne dénotait d'aucune affection, leur gris mélangeant un sentiment calculateur et fourbe. Mais il les masquait soigneusement derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes apportant une certaine bonhomie à son visage anciennement séduisant. Mais Remus sentait. Le loup grondait devant le prédateur. Il eut envie de dire « non, je ne vous fais pas confiance », car sous ces yeux-là, scientifiques et dissimulateurs, il se sentait comme un jouet ou une curiosité de foire. Mais sa mère écoutait, bien présente, alors il fit le fier.

« Vous êtes un Auror. »

Il l'avait dit comme s'il était évident qu'être un Auror faisait de lui un être exceptionnel. Delgado ne réagit pas, comme depuis la première minute de son arrivée. Maura Black émit un ricanement moqueur, mais Brahms ne broncha pas.

« Ah oui, les Aurors. Un métier admirable. Tu aurais voulu être un Auror Remus ? »

Remus hocha la tête, péniblement. Il se sentait honteux de l'admettre à présent que tout avait changé, qu'il était devenu la proie. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour nier, mais c'était trop tard. Sans y penser, il s'était ridiculisé et cette fois Maura Black ne se retint pas pour éclater de rire.

« On aura tout entendu ! »

« Bien sûr, tu sais que c'est impossible, sourit avec mesure Brahms. Une créature de la nuit Auror, c'est inconcevable. Personne n'accepterait de te laisser faire ce métier. Mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus prétendit que oui, mais en fait il n'y avait jamais songé. Le ridicule de son désir lui était apparu au dernier moment, celui de le dire à voix haute. Non, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de rien, de lui, de sa place dans le monde à présent. Ca faisait mal, il avait l'impression d'être nu devant ces personnes, qui eux savaient mieux que lui. Nu et idiot.

« Hum, non tu ne le savais pas, comprit Brahms, condescendant. Et sais-tu qu'il y a très peu de sorciers qui acceptent d'embaucher des loups-garous ? Tu n'arriveras probablement pas à trouver du travail plus tard, même en mentant sur ta condition, ça finit toujours par se remarquer. Il te faudra trouver du travail chez les Moldus. Eux sont aveugles, ils ne comprendront pas. La magie te sera inutile alors. D'ailleurs, il y a peu de chance pour que tu puisses aller étudier à Poudlard. Bien que cette expérience pourrait être intéressante. »

« Oh pitié, intervint Maura Black, sèche. Je détesterais qu'il aille à l'école en même temps que mon neveu, même si celui-ci est incontrôlable, j'y tiens un minimum … »

Remus se renfrogna de plus en plus, blessé dans sa chair humaine et animale à la fois. Le rejet. Etre invisible à ses parents c'était déjà une petite mort. N'y avait-il plus aucune place ? Aucune issue. Il avait mal, il n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. Il songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à l'école, ni faire de la magie comme ses parents. Déjà mort. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, tu ne savais pas tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Continua Brahms d'un air faussement doux. J'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre tu sais. Les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des enfants, car ceux-ci survivent rarement à leur première transformation. Toi-même tu as failli en mourir, alors tu imagines un petit bébé ? De la même manière, il est interdit à tes congénères de se marier. La vie de loup-garou est souvent synonyme de solitude, Remus. Il te faut apprendre toutes les règles qui te concernent à présent, et il faut que je t'apprenne une chose essentielle : tu y ressembles, mais tu n'es plus un être humain. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne sois pas doté de sentiments, ni d'émotions, ni de raison, et ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en aies pas l'apparence. Mais tu n'es plus un humain. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. On ne m'a pas dit. Personne ne m'a rien dit. »

Il ressentait de plus en plus de honte, et il rechignait à admettre ses faiblesses face à cet adulte au regard faussement indulgent, qui ne lui voulait pas réellement du bien, mais il n'avait personne d'autre pour l'aider et lui faire comprendre. Cette fois-ci il pleura, silencieusement, sans se retenir. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, sur ses cicatrices, mais il n'était pas secoué de sanglots, il ne tremblait pas, pas plus qu'il ne gémissait. Il pleurait calmement, parce que se désespérer ne servait à rien. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit sa mère quitter la pièce brutalement, partir se cacher dans la cuisine. Delgado n'avait toujours aucune émotion sur le visage. Maura Black s'amusait. Brahms semblait littéralement fasciné.

« On va passer un marché toi et moi, jeune Remus Lupin, déclara-t-il finalement, sa fascination se ressentant dans son ton excité. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu dois savoir, et en échange tu répondras à toutes mes questions, même les plus bizarres ou les plus embarrassantes, et sans mentir. Les questions les plus difficiles ne viendront peut-être pas tout de suite, elles viendront peut-être quand tu seras plus âgé, mais il faudra aussi à ce moment que tu me répondes honnêtement, même si c'est humiliant ou douloureux. Peux-tu me le promettre ? »

« Oui. »

Remus avait la sensation floue d'avoir scellé un pacte, et avec un homme à qui il ne se fiait nullement, mais il n'en mesurait pas vraiment les conséquences et s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait savoir qu'il se moquait des sacrifices que cela lui coûterait.

« Bien, je suis content de te voir coopérer spontanément. Dis-moi comment te sens-tu ? Je crois savoir que tes premières transformations ont failli te coûter la vie ? »

« Ca va maintenant. Ca fait surtout mal après, les blessures de la transformation, et puis toutes celles que je m'inflige par rage. Parfois mes os et mes muscles me lancent … Les cicatrices brûlent un peu. Mais avec le temps mon corps s'habitue. »

« Hum … marmonna Brahms en surveillant du coin de l'œil sa plume ensorcelée qui prenait des notes frénétiquement tandis qu'il l'observait, poings fermés. Et que penses-tu de ta condition de loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de savoir que tu en es un ? »

« J'ai eu peur. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Remus se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise. Son ouïe développée qu'il commençait à savoir maîtriser guetta les bruits de la cuisine et capta les sanglots étouffés de sa mère.

« Je me suis senti seul. Et je ne savais rien. Maman a beaucoup pleuré. » rajouta-t-il après un silence.

« Ah oui … Ta maman … Pour un enfant de ton âge, c'est ce qui doit le plus compter … »

« Il est vrai qu'il donne corps à l'expression « élever un petit monstre ». » sourit Maura Black en s'asseyant assez loin de Remus, dans la semi-pénombre.

« N'écoute pas Maura, continua Brahms sans se retourner vers sa collègue. Elle a un sens de l'humour qui n'amuse qu'elle. Et ton père, comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Il … Il a pleuré aussi … Il n'est pas souvent venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il ne me raconte plus d'histoires. Souvent, il évite de me regarder. Papa et maman ne me regardent plus beaucoup … »

« Sais-tu pour quelle raison ? »

Remus baissa les yeux. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Brahms avait voulu dire par questions humiliantes ou embarrassantes. Il acceptait la façon dont le traitaient à présent ses parents parce que cela restait silencieux, et que personne ne mettait de mots sur cette situation. La nommer, c'est la rendre plus réelle et cruelle.

« Je crois qu'ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Je crois que je les dégoûte, ou qu'ils ne savent pas très bien si je suis toujours leur enfant. Je crois qu'ils auraient préféré que je meurs. »

« Et ça te rend triste ou en colère ? S'enquit Brahms avec un sourire, comme s'il pouvait faire une découverte. Tu pourrais leur faire du mal ? »

« Non ! Protesta Remus. Non, je suis juste … J'essaie juste d'être invisible, pour ne pas les blesser. Je fais comme si j'étais … mort. Je me sens un peu mort. »

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit dans la cuisine. Le loup s'agita violemment et Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme s'il avait été surpris en pleine faute. Sa mère avait sûrement tout entendu. Les trois Aurors avaient aussi compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et Maura Black étouffa un léger gloussement.

« Nous en reparlerons une autre fois … Te souviens-tu de la façon dont tu as été mordu ? Peux-tu me décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Remus se tordit sur sa chaise, embarrassé. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars où il revoyait le visage grimaçant de la femme fantomatique et du dévoreur d'enfants. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre quand il y pensait, de tomber très vite, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. C'était effrayant de ne plus garder le contrôle de lui-même, surtout depuis qu'il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul en lui. Malgré tout, voyant que son hésitation faisait froncer les sourcils défavorablement à Brahms et qu'il ne voulait pas déjà d'ennuis, il fit un effort pour tout lui raconter, en détails.

« Tu as eu peur ? »

« Oui, mais j'étais calme, avoua-t-il comme si cela le surprenait lui-même. Elle m'avait lancé un sort, je ne pouvais pas bouger, et je ne pouvais pas crier. Quand le charme a commencé à avoir moins d'effets, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais je n'ai pu que ramper sur le sol, et crier à l'aide. Mais elle ne voulait pas m'aider. Elle a fermé les portes derrière elle. »

« Comment était-il ? »

« Il n'avait pas l'air humain, soupira Remus, évasif et sombre. Il était effrayant. Et il avait aussi l'air d'avoir mal. Il pleurait. Il m'a parlé. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il était maudit. Il m'a dit que les gens comme lui ne pouvaient pas vivre comme des hommes. »

« Hum … grommela Brahms avec une certaine satisfaction. J'espère que tu as bien retenu ce qu'il t'a dit, car il a raison. Les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas vivre normalement. Je ne dis pas que c'est juste. Nous parlons depuis un petit moment toi et moi. Tu as l'air d'un gentil garçon, assez calme et intelligent. Mais un jour il y aura forcément un incident. Il y en aura peut-être même plusieurs. Alors il ne faut jamais que tu sortes de ta tête cette vérité : tu n'es plus humain. Remémore-toi le visage du dévoreur d'enfants. Remémore-toi sa transformation. Remémore-toi la bête et songe, car c'est la vérité, que tu es comme lui. Dis-toi toujours que tu es comme lui, portant un déguisement d'homme, et que si tu n'y prends pas garde, tu pourrais perdre ce déguisement qui te protège. Il faut toujours que tu écoutes ta raison d'homme et que tu ignores ton cœur de bête. Alors, tu survivras. Sinon, un jour, un homme comme Delgado ou une femme comme Mrs Black te tuera. »

Cristobal Brahms rapprocha son siège de celui de Remus et cette fois, derrière ses lunettes, il lui sembla dénoter une claire menace.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon Remus Lupin. Je ne sais pas si tu as la force de retenir la bête qui est en toi. Ton corps est faible, et si tu es doué de raison, j'ignore si ta volonté est suffisante. Il y a des instincts animaux et sauvages en toi, l'envie de chasser, de tuer, de courir en meute, je sais que tu les sens en toi, mais je ne sais pas à quel point ils sont forts. Mais dis-toi que plus ces instincts sont forts, plus tu risques de perdre ta raison et de devenir une véritable bête. »

« Je … Je … »

Remus ferma les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. Les images honteuses qui le hantaient revenaient les unes après les autres. Des rêves de chasse et de sang qui l'horrifiaient.

« Je fais des rêves … Je cours dans la nuit, sous la lune, et je chasse. J'attrape ma proie, dans ma gueule, et mes crocs sont acérés et brillent. Et puis je déchiquète la proie. »

« Des proies humaines ? »

« Oui. »

« Des humains que tu connais ? »

« Ou … Oui … avoua-t-il nauséeux. Des … Mes … De la famille … Des enfants que je connais … Des voisins … Parfois juste des passants dont je me souviens du visage. Je les attrape par la gorge, et je l'ouvre, et je bois leur sang et je goûte à leur chair. Je me vois déchiqueter des humains jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient méconnaissables. Je fais souvent ces rêves, et au petit matin, j'ai la nausée, et je vomis jusqu'à en avoir mal. Encore ce matin, j'ai la gorge en feu. »

Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Dans un sens ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler enfin, au lieu de garder tout cela pour lui, comme il le faisait depuis des mois, mais il se sentait tellement sale et il culpabilisait tellement d'avoir tous ces désirs de chair, et qu'il y ait une partie de lui inconsciente qui se réjouissait d'être devenue une créature de la nuit. D'ailleurs tout au long de son récit, Maura Black avait laissé échappé des expressions de pur dégoût, et Delgado avait insensiblement serré plus fort son arme. Brahms paraissait plutôt neutre, mais satisfait de son honnêteté.

« D'après mes recherches, ce sont des rêves courants, chez les créatures telles que toi. La plupart ne passent jamais à l'action, mais c'est pour nous en assurer que nous te surveillons. Toutefois il est intéressant que malgré ton jeune âge tu fasses déjà des rêves de la sorte. Nous avançons. C'est bien, c'est très bien. Il faut que tu continues à me raconter ces rêves, et il faut que tu les combattes. Tu devras aussi me décrire que ce que te font ressentir tes sens développés. Ainsi que tes envies, tes désirs. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Remus l'aimait de moins en moins, ce Cristobal Brahms. Il lui avait déjà posé la question. Il avait déjà dit oui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le tester. Il était un objet pour lui, un sujet d'études, il voulait juste connaître ses réactions et l'utiliser. Mais il avait le savoir. Il avait des explications, il comprenait. Alors de nouveau, il scella le pacte et répondit que oui.

« Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons très vite, dit Brahms en ramassant sa plume et ses notes. J'assisterai probablement à ta prochaine pleine lune. Au revoir Remus. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Brahms transplana. Maura Black se leva du siège où elle s'était lovée dans la pénombre, se dépoussiéra sa robe noire et lui sourit sans la moindre chaleur.

« Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute pas. J'ai brusquement la nausée. »

Maura Black et George Delgado transplanèrent en même temps. Remus perçut des mouvements dans la cuisine mais ne voulait surtout pas voir sa mère, ni savoir ce qu'elle avait entendu de l'entretien. Il fuit en détalant dans les escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, caché sous sa couverture, ignorant la chaleur qui l'étouffa. Il entendit plusieurs fois sa mère grimper les escaliers, et faire quelques pas devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper, avant de repartir aussitôt, sans rien dire. Il refusa de descendre déjeuner et elle n'insista pas.

Ne supportant probablement plus d'entendre dans le silence de la maison la présence de ce mort-vivant apeuré qui avait été son fils, elle quitta brutalement la demeure en début d'après-midi, claquant la porte. Elle ne revint qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, mais cette fois-ci, après avoir gravi les marches de l'escalier, elle frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte, et l'appela à deux reprises. Il ne répondit pas. Il sentit dans sa voix qu'elle avait pleuré lors de sa longue balade. Quand la nuit tomba, il reconnut le bruit familier de son père qui rentrait de son travail au Ministère en transplanant. Remus quitta sa cachette, enfoui sous sa couverture, sur son lit, et marcha à pas feutré vers les escaliers pour le regarder à la dérobée, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital.

Avant que ça n'arrive, Remus attendait toujours que son père rentre du travail pour jouer avec lui, ou pour qu'il lui raconte des histoires, ou même seulement pour le regarder lire le journal avant le dîner. Parfois même il se contentait de le regarder taquiner sa mère, les yeux brillants d'amour, un amour qui n'avait pas faibli depuis leur mariage. Mais depuis qu'il avait changé, son père était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il le regardait fixement, les yeux rouges et les pupilles fixes, quand il se présentait devant lui et arrêtait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il n'agissait plus jamais naturellement. Alors Remus se faisait invisible, mort, et regardait de loin.

Son père, grand homme aux cheveux châtains en bataille, aux yeux bleus adoucissant un visage encore juvénile, portait une barbe peu épaisse qui le vieillissait légèrement et le masculinisait. On disait toujours à Remus qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Epuisé par sa journée, éreinté par la chaleur du moins d'août et peu réconforté par l'idée de rentrer dans son foyer, il s'était laissé tomber sur son fauteuil préféré face à la cheminée nue et éteinte. Il regardait un point dans le vide, paralysé, comme lorsque son fils se trouvait devant lui, et pourtant Remus s'était assuré de rester bien caché.

Sa femme lui apporta une boisson fraîche qu'il déclina avec un soupir. Elle s'assit face à lui, où s'asseyait Remus autrefois pour passer du temps avec son père ou juste le regarder. Avec angoisse et tristesse elle lui parla de la visite des Aurors envoyés par le Ministère le matin même. Il soupira qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et que Remus ne leur appartenait plus vraiment maintenant, mais à une bête sur laquelle personne n'avait le moindre contrôle. Et de rajouter que le plus sûr était de faire confiance à ceux qui pouvaient la maîtriser. Sa mère s'était mise en colère. Oui elle avait peur, mais il restait leur enfant, et ils devaient le protéger, non seulement de lui-même mais aussi des autres.

Mr Lupin haussa les épaules, et traînant sa peine et sa lassitude, il quitta la maison, comme tous les soirs pour aller boire quelque part, s'attardant légèrement devant les escaliers le temps d'apercevoir une petite silhouette qui tentait de rester cachée dans l'ombre. Mais comme chaque soir il ne dit rien et transplana, ignorant le silence lourd qui criait dans la bouche de sa femme, faisant le deuil d'un vivant.

**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Méli-Mélo : **Salut, merci pour ta review ! Effectivement ce premier One Shot était dur pour le pauvre Mumus, mais ça ne devrait pas s'arranger avant un moment : il va un peu s'en prendre plein la gueule. Merci d'avoir trouvé sa morsure originale, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Bye !

**Tepthida Hay : **Salut à toi ô Miroir Nantais ! Merci de me jeter des fleurs pour ce modeste One Shot, mais est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? … Intense réflexion … Oui ! Nous aimons et méritons les reviews, nous auteurs, décidé-je, le regard brûlant de flammes ! Et c'est l'intention qui compte, donc ne te prends pas la tête si c'est court, très chère, au contraire !

**Lazoule : **Merci beaucoup de ta review, et d'avoir apprécié cette façon particulière que j'ai eue d'envisager la morsure de Mumus ! Et je ne me fous pas du tout que tu m'aies mise dans tes favoris, bien au contraire ! J'espère que ce second One Shot sur la vie de Remus t'aura plu !

**Ayako : **Ca fait bizarre de répondre si tard à une de tes reviews alors que je réponds à celles que tu m'envoies pour l'Archer toutes les semaines (et je t'en remercie encore une fois d'ailleurs, bien sincèrement !), mais jetons-nous à l'eau ! Je ne sais pas si la pleine lune m'avait influencée, mais je dirais bien que oui. Toujours. J'aime la lune (« c'est de ta faute, belle boule blonde, si j'me transforme en animal, et me fait manger brun ou blonde pour des raisons bêtement astrales ! », chanson Lune à Tics de 13 à Table si ça t'intéresse) et la lune me le rend bien, et elle m'influence tout le temps ! Merci de tes compliments, et pour répondre à ta critique, c'était voulu, de ne pas me mettre totalement du point du vue de Remus, de le laisser voir les événements, mais de ne pas entrer dans sa tête réellement. C'était tout simplement une question de style : je voulais une certaine froideur, et une ambiance percutante. Mais chaque One Shot aura un style un peu différent. Enfin bref, à bientôt !

**Karmaa : **Tu détestes ça ? Ah mais moi j'aime provoquer ce genre de haine, c'est même ce que je préfère ! C'est très gentil d'aimer mon univers, mais mon univers n'existerait pas sans celui de Miss Rowling. C'est elle qui a eu la très gentille idée de créer Remus Lupin et pour ça, je suis en adoration devant elle. Mumus : le Sean McNamara d'Harry Potter. Ahem, je me calme, parce que si je me mets à penser à Remus, puis à Sean, …We can't play this game anymore but can we still be frieeeeends ? Et ça y est, c'est reparti. Chuis incorrigible. Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on ait quasiment eu la même idée sur la façon dont Remus est devenu un loup-garou : c'est le STL, Super Twinnie Link of course ! J'espère que les futurs One Shot te plairont, petite sadique, et à bientôt !

**Louloute2 : **Tu veux un mouchoir ? Non parce qu'à mon avis, va encore y avoir matière à pleurer lors des One Shots suivants … Merci pour la review !

**The Death : **OUI ! J'aime les fics avec de la folie, j'aime le thème de la folie, j'adore ça, et je suis folle moi-même. Merci pour ta review et pour tes remarques, je ferai une MAJ pour remplacer le nom Verpey par un autre, et pour corriger la faute que j'ai repérée aussi. See you !

**Caroline : **Merci encore d'avoir la curiosité de lire mes fics (bon Karine doit te harceler mais j'apprécie quand même) et merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Lupin parce que … Moi aussi j'aime mon Lupin (nyeux nyeux plein d'amour !). Allez, kisses goodbye !

**Mimichang : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère continuer à être originale, même si ce n'est pas gagné je pense, mais en tout cas pour la tristesse, c'est garanti pendant encore plusieurs One Shots (faut bien qu'il ait aussi des moments heureux dans sa vie, non ?). A bientôt !

**Fëaranë : **Lol ma compassion d'être humain a bien envie de s'excuser, mais mon côté sadique crevure est bien contente que mes One Shots te fassent mal au cœur ! On ne se refait pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur le One Shot précédent sur Remus, et sur La Tulipe Violette (texte qui pour une fois me satisfait ! C'est rare !). Sinon ben désolée de te décevoir, mais Homo Lupus est prévue comme une série de One Shots sur la vie de Remus Lupin. Donc, oui, je ferai des suites ! Alors comme ce sont des One Shots, il ne s'agit pas de suites directes, et les textes seront normalement indépendants les uns des autres, mais il y aura quelques liens, un genre de fil rouge entre chaque histoire. Par contre, il n'y a aucune suite prévue pour mes autres One Shots … Enfin bref, merci d'être fidèle au poste et de me reviewer, ça fait bien plaisir (au fait, tu as eu ma réponse à ton mail ? Je pense te l'avoir envoyé, mais ma messagerie a fait un drôle de truc quand j'ai posté ma réponse alors … Bref.). Kisses Goodbye !


End file.
